Up against the bedroom door
by collardog
Summary: A one-shot that doesn't mention names, only hair colour, between my favourite pairing.


Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the illustrious J.K Rowling.

Her heart race increased as she was forcibly pushed into the white bedroom door. She moaned and her head tilted back as little as it would move, her curly hair pushed out of the way with a rough hand before he lavished her neck with suckling bites. He growled at her complacency and pushing his hand into her rough curls, grabbed her skull and forced his lips to hers. He invaded her mouth, his tongue darting forcibly into her mouth, daring her to resist him. In response, her fingers twined themselves into his black silky hair and pulled her closer to him, her soft, curvy body moulding to the hard planes of his body. The rough material of his jeans rubbed up against the front her bare legs as the hiked up skirt of her white summer dress tickled the back of legs.

The wood of the door was cold against her back and contrasted greatly to the warmth of her lover's body that she could feel through his thin, black cotton t-shirt. His lips drew away from hers, pecking them softly before kissing tenderly along her jaw-line kissing p to her ear-lobe. His teeth gently pulled at the small gold hoop situated there before biting and sucking her lobe. Her chest heaved in a rush to inhale oxygen, every sensation tingling its way across her body before situating in her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he moulded her body to his own, his lips working from the ear-lobe to the collarbone. Moulded to his body as she was, she could feel the impressive bump in his jeans and wiggled her hips against it. Smirking when his ministrations against her collarbone faltered she wiggled again. Growling at her he picked her up, using the door as a guide so he could lick and suck the newly exposed nipple. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the bulge in his jeans and the rough material rubbing her through her white lace underwear. Her moans at his ministrations and from her rotating of her hips caused him to change his mind. Ensuring her legs were wrapped around his waist and hips tightly and her arms were around his neck he supported her weight and opened the door. He looked to the bed and the desk. In one sweeping gesture he cleared the desk of its books and pens and deposited her on it, her knees level with the edge.

He lay her gently across the surface of the desk, her legs were slightly open as he stood between them. He slid her across the surface of the desk till her arse was level with the edge. She nervously started nibbling on her lip before he grabbed one of her hands, flipped it over so her palm was facing up and pressed a kiss into it. He gently undid the laces on her sandals and gently kissed the inside of her left ankle before pressing kisses up the calf to the knee. Gently kneading the calf muscle, he kissed his way up her thigh, gently sucking along spots that made her shiver in delight.

He came across her white lace underwear and breathed in her scent deeply before lifting her hips and bum off the desk while he slid the underwear down past her knees and ankles. He licked the juice escaping before using his fingers to gently spread her labia and sucked on her raised clitoris. Her hips bucked wildly before he pushed them down, his hands splayed across her warm skin occasionally flexing and feeling the muscles ripple. His tongue darted in and out of her opening before he used this thumb to glide around the outside of her clit, her moans driving him insane. Her moans grew louder and more frequent, her encouragement slowly getting dirtier before nothing escaped her mouth that wasn't 'harder', 'faster' or 'fuck'. With an extremely hard buck of her hips and a loud groan she slumped, exhausted but content. Smirking slightly he stood before settling himself on the armchair situated behind him.

She slid off the desk, her knees trembling slightly before she tugged the dress over her head, exposing her breasts enclosed in a white lace bra made from the same material as her underwear. She grabbed the summer scarf she had been wearing before and sauntering over to him wrapped it round his head in the manner of a blindfold before she sat on his lap. His hands roamed across her mostly naked body, his fingers rough against her smooth skin. Sinking his fingers into her ass, he groaned as she whispered exactly what she wanted to do to him. She once again twined her fingers in his hair, letting it wrap around her fingers before kissing his forehead, then his nose and cheeks before settling on his lips. She was in control of the kiss, darting in and out before claiming his mouth as her own. Desperately trying to deepen the kiss he tried to explore the depths of her mouth whilst making her moan as he kneaded her bum and gave her a smart tap on her bare cheek. His hands roamed up her spine across her back, up to her shoulders before he cupped her breasts in his hands.

He ripped the blindfold off and kissed her again before encouraging her to stand up. He led her back over to the desk before turning her around, her stomach pressed against the edge of the desk, her legs wide apart. He pulled his shirt off before undoing his belt and unzipping his fly. The sound of the fly being unzipped created a shiver and she shuddered, the moisture between her legs growing. He grabbed a condom from his back pocket the allowed his jeans to fall to the floor, but he didn't step out of them. He pinched the tip before rolling it down his enlarged penis. He stepped forwards, his erect cock tickling her clitoris making her groan before he pushed agonisingly slowly into her wet heat, filling her to the hilt, before pulling out just as slowly. He entered her with more force, hitting her sweet spot he made her cry out. He continued to enter with quick thrusts and pulled out slowly revelling in her cries and the sounds she was making. He watched as his cock slid in and out of her wet core, before he placed kisses along her lower back. Feeling her convulsing around him, her muscles caressing him, he came with a groan, slumping across her sweat covered skin. His muscles relaxed and he was about to say 'I Love You' when a voice came from the other end of the house as the back door was opened 'We're home'.

Authors Note: Please review, it warms my heart if people review even if it is helpful comments. Flames whilst not liked, if written well, they will be taken into consideration


End file.
